What Am I?
by Hman96l
Summary: My name is Dark Aono, and i never thought I would find myself in this predicament. Me laying on the floor and bleeding out thinking where my life has gone for this to happen. Oh, now I know where it started! I thought I was a Human but i was much more than that, I was something else.


What Am I?

This story is written by two authors, Hman96l and Zerocave, a good friend of mine.

(A/N: No, I don't own Rosario+Vampire, I just own my (OC) _Italics are thoughts _and **Bold is monster talk**.)

My name is Dark Aono, and I never thought I would find myself in this predicament. Me laying on the floor and bleeding out thinking where my life has gone for this to happen. Oh, now I know where it started! I thought I was a Human but I was much more than that, I was something else. Here is my story.

Chapter 1: Life is Different

I was having a difficult life because I was considered an outcast by many, even though I do have some friends. I'm just on my own trying to live my life. No matter what I did, people would just hate me for me being different. I was a 16 year old boy who was going to be 17 in a few months. My skin was semi-tan but a few shades darker than pale. I had white hair that would just grow naturally down to my shoulders. My eyes were amber brown and I was 6 feet 2 inches tall. I was skinny no matter what I ate. I had the average build for a tall yet skinny person. I would mostly wear a gray long sleeve hoodie that would double as a shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and Converse that were black with white laces. I refuse to wear that uniform!

One of my friends is named Tsukune Aono, who is always wearing... _That uniform! *_shiver_*,_ and boy was it fun to startle him! Whenever I see his reaction I would laugh or snicker. He would try to get me back every now and then, but he falls at it. We were like brothers and would try and have fun. We would be going to the same boarding school called Yokai Academy, but no one has ever heard of, which seemed weird to Tsukune and I, but somehow our parents did it, and now we were waiting for the bus.

"Dark don't you find this strange?" Tsukune asked. "Na it's just different... I just have a feeling were going to have fun some way or another." I replied with a shrug. "Look on the bright side, nobody knows us so we should be fine." Then the bus comes up to the stop and the driver asked "**You the kids that are going to Yokai Academy?****"** We both nod our heads. "**Then get on!**" the driver says. As soon as we step onto the bus, we narrowly miss getting run over by crazy motorcyclist that was driving on the sidewalk. "WATCH IT YOU JERK!" I yelled. "So now we are on the bus, Tsukune, don't you feel something off about the driver?" I ask. His response was no so I just stayed quiet for the ride. Within five minutes we arrived. The driver said the place is really freaking scary or something but I ignored the warning as Tsukune was shaking in his shoes. I snicker at my friend's response to it and tone out the rest.

When we got there the place looked dead. Strangely, it didn't creep me out as much as Tsukune. "Hey can we wait real quickly? I need to call Kyoko." Tsukune asked. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kyoko's number. "That's strange, I had a signal before we went through the tunnel!" he said. "Let's get to the school!" I yawn. We start walking down the path with Tsukune walking a few feet behind me then I hear a sound off in the distance.

"Hey Tsukune do you hear something because I hear a bike." I ask. He replied with a simple "No." We continue walking as the sound got closer to us for a few seconds before Tsukune noticed it. He ended up getting hit by it sending him to the ground and the rider flying for at least 10 feet before she landed. I fall to the ground and start rolling on the ground laughing my ass off! I notice the rider was a girl and Tsukune was on the bottom and her on top which made me laugh even harder! "You sure know how to get them don't you!" I say. After I calmed down from laughing, I noticed that the girl was very beautiful.

Then the girl got up and apologized for hitting him. "I'm sooooo sorry! I suddenly got all dizzy!" she cried. When Tsukune first saw her face, he started blushing madly at how beautiful she is. Tsukune didn't notice until she started blushing that he had put his hand on her thigh. She ended up grabbing his hand when she started blushing. Tsukune ended up freaking out about it and exclaimed "No no no no it's not what you think! I'm not crazy like-" and stopped after he noticed he started bleeding. "Oh you're bleeding!" The girl said. She went to reach up to the blood then stopped. "I can't! I shouldn't! But that smell!" she said. "Smell?" Tsukune asked then went to sniff the air. He then started blushing after he smelled her hair. Then suddenly the girl grabbed his face and said "Sorry! I can't help it! Because I'm a vampire!" She then went and bit Tsukune's neck!

I stopped laughing right then and there. I stood up and said "Ok! What the FUCK just happened?!" Nobody responded until I heard Tsukune start freaking out and yelling "YOU BIT ME!" while clenching his neck. I responded to that by hitting him in the back of the head. "Don't say anything! And treat her nicely!" I whispered in Tsukune's ear so the girl couldn't hear. "Is this your first year at Yokai Academy?" she asked. "Ya!" we reply. Really? It's my first year too!" she said. "Sooo... do you both like vampires?" Moka asked shyly. "I have no problem with them." I reply. "Fine by me. I don't have any problems with vampires in the slightest. If you wanna call yourself a vampire, then go ahead!" Tsukune replied. Moka then tackles us. "Thank you! Well then if that's the case, maybe we can be friends! What do you think?" Moka asked excitedly. I turn to Tsukune and we start nervously laughing. "Haha ok!" I reply. "Uh, yeah... sure!" Tsukune said. "Oh fantastic! I was nervous because I don't have any friends here yet! Oh, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way!" she says excitedly. "uh... my name is Tsukune Aono." he replies whilst being distracted by her beauty. "Dark Aono." I reply with my hands in my pocket. "Would you like to walk to the school with us? Because it seems your bike is busted!" Tsukune pointed out. Moka walks over to pick up her bike but as soon as she sits on it, it falls apart. "Can you help get this to the school and fix it after class?" She asks. "Sure. I'll fix it!" I reply. "You can fix that?!" Tsukune replies dumbfounded. "Yeah! Who's been fixing your bike every time it's broken?" I reply. "Touché!" said Tsukune.

We then start walking to the school, bike parts strapped to my back. In the distance, I hear the sounds of an engine. Approaching fast, that goddamned Crazy Motorcyclist appears again. For payback, as soon as he drives by, I throw a tire at him. As soon as he made contact with the tire, he gets sent flying into the girl's bath house. "What the fuck!" Tsukune yells. "That's the guy who almost hit us!" I reply. Moka and Tsukune sweatdrop. We hear screaming in the distance and then see many women with only short towels on run to the locker room screaming about a crazy pervert. We run to the situation and see the Crazy Motorcyclist stumble out of the bath house, drenched. "OK! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!?" He yelled. "I did because you almost hit us!" I said simply. Everyone just stares at me like I'm mental. "What? Wouldn't you do that?" Then the crazy motorcyclist guy then does the weirdest thing, he then walks up to a guy nearby that's sitting on the ground with his hood up and a sketchbook in hand and says "Oraxs? Is that you?!"

Tsukune walks to someone who was staring at the situation and asks who they are. "That must be Oraxs Nakumaru, the trickster, devilish and mysterious sketch artist with the idiotic-at-times yet nice, smart, and caring brother Lenyx. If Oraxs is here then maybe Lenyx is nearby." The person said. Oraxs pulled his hood off and his headphones and looked up. Oraxs then stood up and grabbed a towel from the bath house and tossed to the motorcyclist. "God damn it Lenyx, you really know how to make an entrance, and a bother proud!" As he said those last words he fist-bumped his brother, then sighed and stared at the mass of women running some with their towels dropping as they struggle to put them back on. He then gave a nougie and a smack to the back of Lenyx's head. Again, everyone sweat drops.

"Ow! What the fuck man! That's it!" Lenyx yelled. He then went to perform a move from Street Fighter, the Hadouken! "Bring it you pansy!" Oraxs yelled. He then went to perform the Shoryuken! I decide to ruin the fight by grabbing Lenyx by the collar and tossing him at his brother. I thought I would only send him a few feet, but to my surprise I sent extremely far. "_What the fuck?"_ I think to myself. Oraxs got hit by Lenyx causing him to move back several feet. Lenyx, still angry, tries to kick his brother in the balls. He twists Lenyx's leg and redirects the kick towards the locker room. Lenyx was able to stop himself before making another hole. To seem nice, I decide to give Oraxs a handshake, then out of nowhere Lenyx comes in and tries to kick Oraxs in the balls again. Out of rage, Oraxs swings Lenyx around, sending him into the locker room. People start gathering around, chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" In the midst of all the chaos, we all then hear a wolf howl and camera clicks in the distance. Then I stare at the chaos and "why has nobody reported this yet " Tsukune asked to Moka, and out of the corner of my eye I see lenyx crawl out of the locker room, suit and tie in shreds, get up and start running. Then all of a sudden, BOOM! Lenyx delivers a high kick to Oraxs's balls. No reaction except he stood there for 3 seconds then a simple faceplant to the dirt. Everyone was just standing there, silently, then a few claps then a loud punch. Everyone looks around then sees Lenyx out cold with a dented face, and Oraxs standing there with a hand clenched. "That's for the dick kick you asshole!" Oraxs said. He then puts his hands in his pockets, walks off, and mumbles something about wearing a cup.

After the fight, everyone was still quiet then started to back away VERY slowly, and then ran nervously to the dorms. "Well, that was fun!" I said sarcastically. Moka, who was still standing there with Tsukune, walked up to me. "Let's go to the dorms." I say. "Mommy, will you read me that story about the monsters that lived peacefully with humans?" Lenyx mumbled out loud, and then he passed out again. We decide to walk to the dorms, while Tsukune looked at me like he's never seen me before. Later, Oraxs comes back and grabs his brother and motorcycle and takes them to the school nurse.

In Class: 1 hour later

As we walk into class, we see Oraxs sitting in class with his big purple headphones on and his hood up. Lenyx was sitting next to him with his hood down and a completely bandaged face while staring daggers at his brother. They were wearing their usual clothes since they made a deal with the headmaster. Oraxs had a pitch black hoodie, with a purple dragon design that's head started on the end of the hood and its body seemed to go down the back and wrap around the right arm. He had on a purple undershirt, white pants, black shoes with laces but a white X band that wrapped around the shoe and long black spiky hair. Lenyx had on a gray zip-up hoodie with a beaked hood, and dark gray pants with blue lightning, and black and blue shoes. Class then started. "Welcome to Yokai Academy! If this is your first year here, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher!" Shizuka said bubbly. "Yokai Academy, as you all know, is a school solely for monsters." "_What?! You've got to be kidding me!_" Tsukune said to himself, while looking horrified. "Figures." I said.

"Okay. Since humans run the Earth, us monsters, must learn to perfectly disguise themselves as such and coexistence with humanity." Shizuka continued. "I'd rather eat humans instead of coexisting with them." A student says. "And you are? Oh! Saizo Komiya!" Shizuka said. I give Saizo a death glare until Oraxs speaks up. "You idiot, if we do that, then we could all get killed!" as Oraxs kept yelling"You must be Oraxs Nakumaru! And that boy with the bandaged head must be Lenyx!" Shizuka responded. Lenyx tried to have his brother quiet down by telling him to stop but all he could manage was a few muffled sounds. "What Would Happen If A Human Got Into The School and Pretended To Be Staff or a Student" Asked A Random Classmate "There's no chance for that to happen because all the staff are monsters as well." She continued. "The school is surrounded by a secret barrier and if a human had even managed to get inside it, they would be killed immediately." Tsukune then started freaking out, scared for his life, and drops his book on the floor, but quickly retrieves it, receiving an odd glare from Saizo. "Say whatever you want, but I've smelling the scent of a human the whole time." he said, causing Tsukune to flinch.

However, the conversation is cut off when Moka arrives late in the room. "I'm soo sorry I'm late!" Moka says. "Oh it's quite alright! Please introduce yourself!" Shizuka replies happily. "Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya!" All the boys in the class begin drooling over her. Moka then notices Tsukune and Dark in the front of the class. "Oh! Dark! Tsukune! It's you two!" Moka says expressing joy at being in the same class as him. I remain speechless while Tsukune screams from being tackled. This act draws shocked gazes from the bulk of the class and an annoyed glare from a girl seated near Tsukune.

End of Episode 1 Part 1


End file.
